Improvements in vehicle computing systems and vehicle technology have made the vehicle infotainment system into a powerful tool for improving the driving experience. Large, in dash navigation displays can provide a driver with directions and even possibly touch-sensitive control of vehicle systems, such as music, HVAC, etc.
Additionally, many existing vehicles may be equipped with the capability to connect to a remote source, such as a server or other remote machine, and interact dynamically with the remote computer. These connections can be made using a wireless LAN connection, by dialing up through a cellular phone wirelessly or wire-connected to the vehicle computing system, through a tablet PC or other BLUETOOTH device with communication capability, etc.
By tapping into remote resources, the capabilities of a vehicle infotainment system can be greatly expanded. Also, by providing services to vehicle users, OEMs can deliver custom, dynamic solutions based on the needs and requests of drivers. These can be adaptively tailored at a remote source, and the individual drivers can access what appear to be customized options designed to enhance their specific driving experience.
Although these systems are adapted and under constant development, many of the resources that are accessible through remote sources have not yet been accessible from and integrated into the vehicle computing systems. Resources that a user might take for granted in an online computing experience can be delivered to the vehicle and integrated in a novel fashion, to advantageously augment the driving experience while at the same time minimize driver distraction.